


Second Best

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, POV Second Person, Professional Jealousy, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You don't hate him, even though you should.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> written for a drabble exchange thing a billion years ago.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

You don't hate him, even though you should. He's arrogant and handsome, and everyone loves him, from the twelve-year-old girls with the signs unfurled along the third base line, proclaiming their love for him to the grandmas in their sun visors and fanny packs, to the shirtless high school boys out behind the bullpen, a letter of his name painted on each of their skinny concave chests.

No one paints your name on any part of their body. Girls don't squeal when you come up to the plate and knock the dirt off your cleats. Grandmas don't pull out disposable Kodak cameras and snap away when you ground out to the third baseman to kill a rally.

He's better than you. He's more handsome and he's more popular, and he's everything you will never be. You could hate him, and no one would blame you.

But you don't.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
